


Falling In Love Again

by Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine (MoodyMuddy)



Category: Old Hollywood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/Kisses-sweeterthan-Wine
Summary: A chance meeting years later between MD and GG





	1. Saturday Afternoon, Central Park, NY

"He was just here" Marlene huffed at where the dog had been then turned and stared at the spot where her two grandsons had been "and so were they". Looking around she broke into a run in the direction she could hear excited chattering and equally excited barking coming from then skidded to a halt as she rounded the corner, her lip forming a perfect circle, "I wish to speak to this woman for the last thirty years and now here she is laughing with my grandchildren" she said to herself quietly. But although she had the perfect opportunity she found she couldn't do it, she couldn't walk up and talk to this woman, Greta Garbo, the woman she had loved since the middling twenties. Sitting on the nearest bench she watched from a distance as her two grandsons had fun with the brunette. Who would have thought a trip to Central Park would make her have palpitations, shortness of breath and palms an athlete would be proud of? Wiping her hands on some tissue from her bag she was aware of the excited clamourings of "Oma! Oma!" accompanied by the excited barking from Marx the dog but when she looked up and her storm coloured eyes met those rich topaz ones of Greta herself she felt all of her breath leave her at once. That damn dog, he was always running off and meeting new people. Did his new friend have to be this woman though?

"Oma, GG called me a little man" Paul squealed excitedly, a sound that made her gaze move down to see her youngest, and shyest, grandson looking up adoringly at Greta. "Is that so, Sweetie?". Looking up as well she offered a smile to the brunette and was pleased when it was returned, even if it was still guarded. "Boys, why don't you take Marx and go to play for awhile?". As the boys ran off with the dog hot on their hills Marlene turned to Greta, "Hello Liebling, you are looking well". Scooting herself over to one side of the bench Marlene indicated the other side "will you join me?".

"She shouldn't be here, why is she here?" Greta silently asked herself as she stared at Marlene. For thirty years now she had loved this woman, and for thirty years she had avoided talking to the blonde after that night when things between them were irrevocably changed. Taking the proffered seat she sank into it then looked around at the blonde, "Lena vhy are you here? I heard you live in Paris now". It was intended as a question but the tell-tale shake of that honey voice made it into more of a plea. Covering GG's creamy skinned hand with her own Marlene smiled at her "I'm here for a concert tonight liebling. I-..". There she trailed off, she was about to ask the brunette to come and offer her backstage passes when her grandsons came back laughing and chattering and urging her to get them ice creams. Looking wistfully over one shoulder as she, the two boys and the dog went to get ice cream her last glimpse of the woman she loved was of Greta tipping her head back and the sunlight spilling onto her upturned face. She wished she had longer to speak to her, she wished she'd gone with what her heart wanted and kissed those full rouged lips.


	2. Saturday evening, pre-show

As the dream faded, she chased it, forlorn, as further away the memory went, her plaintive "Lena, vhere are you?" sounding a contrast to the bright and happy memory of just a few moments before, that she had recalled with such clarity during an unexpected nap while waiting for her car to arrive to take her to the theatre…

Berlin, 1925

"Lena, vhere are you?" Laughing as she spoke in German while turning in a circle she squinted her eyes to search the shadows dappled with the bright afternoon sunshine of a Berlin autumn streaming down to the grassy floor of the woodland area from the leafy canopy far overhead. "Come and find me, liebling.." the second brunette laughed out from behind the tree she was hiding behind. Ducking her head back into the shadows she grinned then couldn't resist peeking out again to watch the brunette trying to find her, only to be dazzled as the sun shone in her moonstone coloured eyes. Closing her eyes against the sudden brightness she cried out and laughed as soft yet strong hands pressed over her eyes. Turning to face Greta she grinned and gently tickled those creamy skinned hands until they let go "you found me". the slightly older German woman sounded put out as the Swedish woman bobbed her head "vhat's my prize, Lena, for vinning the game?". Grinning again as she looked around at the clearing they were all alone in the shorter, slightly older of the two pressed her lover back against the tree "turn around for me liebchen" she husked, her hands already moving over her lover's body and down to undo the button holding the sailors trousers tight around her lover's middle.

Gasping with arousal, those musician hands never failing to ignite that fire within Greta shook her head, "not here Lena", then grasped her lover's hand before running back to the dressing room they shared that opened onto this wooded area. Bursting in the door, the two of the breathless with both laughter and arousal, Marlene took no time in turning her lover against the nearest wall under an open window and once again ran her hands over the beauty in front of her, her fingers finding easily those already hard nipples poking through the black lace shirt that Greta was wearing. Twin gasps and soft moans filled the room as Greta felt her waxed smooth womanhood bared to the cool breeze, her hot wetness only growing as she felt two fingers pressing along the length of her pussy's slit. The pressure increased slightly and then, when her lover's fingers twisted a little, one slipped past the edges of her labia into the wet heat within.

New York City, Saturday Evening

..."Miss G your car is here", Whistler's Swedish tones sounded then startling the brunette from her nap, just as she was remembering holding and kissing the woman she still was in love with all these years later. As Whistler left the room again Greta blinked and gazed around as she became aware of a familiar wetness between her legs and that she was sitting in a hotel room in another country decades after that day in the woods. Squeezing her legs together she gasped a little, Marlene never failed to arouse her, even if like now the now blonde woman was not in the same room she had that effect. Thinking of the blonde, Greta's eyes spoke volumes as she gazed at her own reflection in the window, such love and regret there, such longing and such hope mixing with the shadow of her own desire. She didn't need to speak, her topaz blue eyes were so expressive they spoke for her even as lust shadowed her eyes as hesitatingly she moved to press her fingers against the dampness on the slacks she wore before undoing the zip and button fastening and sliding her hand inside with a moan filling the space around her as soft fingertips met her slippery puffed up lips before deftly she parted them to press a fingertip against her hard wet clit.

Awhile later, much later, when Whistler popped her head around the door again to see if Greta was finished she smiled and entered the room properly. Holding out her hand to her assistant Greta smiled a little "I closed my eyes for only a moment.." she said as she got to her feet, though she knew full well that the other woman would have heard what she was doing. Taking a breath to try to calm her ever growing anxiety Greta considered not going after all; there would be press at the theatre and she had worked so hard at not being photographed then her thoughts circled back to Marlene and she let go the thought of staying home, she wanted, needed, to see the blonde, even if it was only one glance. It would be more than that though she knew for in her pocket was nestled a wad of banknotes, she was going backstage that night to see Marlene and she didn't care how much it cost her.

Buffalo, New York, Saturday Evening

"She didn't go out and I didn't go out, so how could we meet?", as soon as the words left her lips so she regretted them though even now the lie was necessary to keep the paparazzi away from both herself and from Greta if word should ever get out. Keeping her attention hard on the interviewer she called on her upbringing to hide the distress she felt at speaking of Greta as if they were strangers. Still, after all this time, the brunette was the only woman she had ever loved and ever will love. Finally finishing the interview she smiled and nodded her head as the programme signed off then escaped to her dressing room where she took no time to sit and instead simply collected her tote and change of clothes then left to get into the waiting car. She was on her way back to New York City.

All through her drive to New York City she'd been plagued by memories of the sweet girl she had met so many years before; a dark haired topaz eyed creamy skinned creature that had her underwear sodden with desire for the younger woman. Even now as she lay back in her first class on the seat behind a smoky glass partition and smoky glassed windows she could feel her underwear dampening as she remembered that afternoon they'd played hide and seek during a break in filming. Closing her legs tight she stifled her small gasp of arousal and looked around, then grabbed the blanket folded beside her on the seat and put it over her even as the deft fingers of her other hand was already pressing against the front of the mini skirt she wore. Suddenly very thankful for the fashion for the short skirts she found it easy to push the material up around her waist before her fingers returned to skim lightly over the front of her silk underwear, the material already sodden beneath her fingers. pulling the material to one side exposing beneath the blanket her neatly waxed womanhood she took another furtive glance around. Seeing she was still very much alone she moved her fingers back to her sex and, curling them slightly, pressed one finger along the length of her slit. Increasing the pressure slightly and, when she gave it a little twist, her middle finger slipped past the edges of her labia into the wet heat within. Tipping her head back a little her eyes fluttered shut as she began to rock to the rhythm of own pleasure, a soft moan trembling from her lips though she had tried to remain silent, a feat she never had managed to do before now.


	3. Saturday night, a post-show meeting

"..I just can't help it" lifting her arms as she sung the last notes of the song the audience filling the venue were on their feet with thunderous applause, stamping of feet and cheers as she found herself buried in roses, some yellow, others pink and a lot that were red. Moving around the stage, the spotlight firmly on her she collected some of the roses as she felt a bubble of love fill her heart, a bubble she felt only at times like this, a bubble that was different then the love of her family and friends, when people she did not know were loving that she'd used her voice to entertain them. Gazing around at the audience she still experienced that moment of incredulity; that people, an awful lot of people, had paid good money to spend their time listening to her sing. Lifting her lips into a grin she gave a final wave to the audience and exited the stage at the left, the sound of thunder still ringing in her ears as she let herself into her dressing room.

Collapsing on the sofa bed in one corner of her dressing room she breathed out an elated sigh. Although she was tired after that concert she was elated, people loved her! Every song had been well received and the set had looked better than she'd expected. The crowd itself had roared for her at the end when she'd been taking her bow to the sound of thunderous applause and whistles of appreciation. Recalling it now she let out a peal of laughter as she lay on her back, the ringmaster's costume she was dressed in still having proven to be a crowd pleaser even more than her mink coat or dazzling jeweled dress she often wore for her performances. Resting for a moment she stared up at the ceiling and recalled the audience as she'd looked at them. Men, women, even some teenagers had been there. But the one face she had longed to see she had not noticed, though she supposed it was dark nearer the back of the auditorium and perhaps she just had not noticed the brunette. Shaking her head at her foolish whimsy of maybe spotting the woman in the audience she gave another laugh, though this one lacked some of her warmth from just now "the woman barely spoke to me earlier, why would she come here tonight to see me perform?". Asking herself that question as she sat up she reached for her packet of cigarettes as she decided to dismiss that familiar face in the audience. It would never be the Divine Garbo.

Moving across the room now to her dressing table she paused as she heard a knocking at her door, "come in", she called then waited for her visitor to enter. She wasn't worried by who it could be, the security was so tight no one could get back to see her unless she'd expressly ordered them to be allowed. Frowning as the person who knocked failed to enter the room she crossed to the door instead and threw it open only to be greeted by an empty hallway. Looking both ways she shrugged her shoulders and muttered in German about people who knock then run away.

Out in the hallway the Swedish woman in question, Greta Garbo herself, gave a relieved sigh and slumped against the wall, her dark shades making it difficult for anyone to recognize the woman behind them. It had taken her by surprise that afternoon to see the woman she loved in Central Park. She'd forgotten that Maria had moved to New York some time ago. Perhaps meeting Marlene earlier that day for only a few moments had been the catalyst for getting her to actually attend a concert; many times over the years she had wanted too but never had the courage. Until tonight. When she had even had the courage to pay off the security guards so she could go down to Marlene's dressing room. Giving another sigh her gaze drifted down to where in her arms she cradled a large bouquet of red roses and white orchids; red roses for love and the white orchids to show sincerity and hope they could have a new beginning. Summoning her courage, and before she could flee back to her home, Greta moved back to the door, rapped once on it then opened it and walked inside as she used the flowers as a shield for the moment.

Bathed in the soft glow of the warm white lights surrounding the vanity mirror on her dressing table she was aware of nothing else in the grey shadows behind her as with a flourish she raised one finger into the air as the jaunty song she'd been singing to herself came to an end. Smiling to herself she moved her gaze to the right and could just notice the faint wisp of curling smoke from the small red tip showing on her lit cigarette. Lifting it to her lips she'd just inhaled that sweet shock of nicotine as the door slamming open behind her without warning had her placing a hand over her breast and turning sharply to peer through the shadowed room to were a bouquet of red roses and white orchids appeared to be floating. Blinking her eyes she narrowed her gaze, squinting to try to make out who the trespasser was, though she wasn't scared. More intrigued to be honest; after all her security was very tight so whoever this interloper was either had nerves of steel or was wealthy enough to have paid the guards off. "Darling, what divine roses those are". Getting to her feet she slowly approached the unexpected visitor then reached out to pluck one of the ruby red blooms that she then held under her nose as she twirled the stem in between finger and thumb "who are you? My security should not have let you in without prior permission".

Putting down the bouquet of flowers on the nearest surface; a dresser covered in dresses and vanity cases Greta stood up with her heart pounding in her chest and her fingers quivering, it had been too long since she had last looked the blonde in the eyes. Turning to the question asked of her she caught sight of those familiar blue-grey eyes that hadn't dimmed over the long years and found herself enveloped in that familiar perfume and squeaked in fear. Covering her eyes with her hands she quivered where she stood, her anxiety levels set to the highest they had ever been. Spreading the fingers of one hand she peeped through the gaps between her fingers only to close them again with another little squeaking sound. That glimpse though was enough for Marlene, she recognised the woman straight away, how could she not when the woman before her was the love of her life and though it had been decades since they'd been together she had never gotten over the brunette. Long moments passed then where the only sound filling the room was their combined breathing as eyes wide with shock simply stared at the woman before her. It was a dream come true, to have Greta in front of her; yet now the brunette was there she found herself tongue tied- there was much left unsaid from before and too much never spoken over the last three decades. Moving closer she slowly, achingly slowly, moved her hand to gently pluck at one hand covering that beautiful face, "Greta..i-is that you?" Normally so strong, now her voice held a quiver as within her breast her own heart pounded so loud she could swear the people a mile away could hear the drumming of it. Letting her hand be pulled away from her face Greta could only remain silent, save for a stifled gasp, as ocean blue met grey-blue in a look that spoke volumes about their feelings for each other; how even after three decades they were still in love with each other. That first look between them though transported them both back in time, back to the streets of Berlin where they were young and naive, invulnerable and so very much in love.

Watching the slightly shorter woman now Greta offered a smile and nodded, her dark hair quivering with each movement of her head. Moving closer, though her whole demeanor now spoke of shock instead of the giddiness of just a few moments before a she raked her eyes over the older but still divinely beautiful face that she had never been able to get out of her head or out of her heart. Slowly she reached up with her hands and cupped that ivory skinned face in her hands, the few lines feeling different to her hands but nut not making her recoil, far from it. "Greta..liebchen..tell me this is not a dream, tell me this is real , that i am not dreaming and when i wake you will not be gone". The plea tumbled from still rouged lips as she moved closer, close enough to brush her lips over the brunette's lips. Any further kiss though was denied as the touch of those lips to her own seemed to electrify Greta into an almost startled deer like approach of running away. Running out of the room blindly she turned into the hallway, her only thought to get away from the blonde and away from how she still felt all these years later.

Blinking in shock she let the younger woman go as she moved to the flowers and plucked out two of the flowers, one of the roses and one of the orchids. Turning on her heel she left the dressing room at a run and followed behind the brunette, the tails of her jacket making a swishing sound behind her as she moved. Looking high and low she was fraught until she caught sight of the brunette in an unused room on her own. Slowing her pace so as not to frighten the woman anymore Marlene entered the room on soundless feet, the flowers she clutched held out in front of her like a white flag of peace would be if she had one. Looking up, Greta's ocean blue eyes caught sight of the blooms first then the woman second. Swallowing she moved closer and took the offered flowers, her hand brushing against the hand of Marlene as she smiled.

Watching the brunette she relaxed as she saw the smile, a smile she realised had not changed at all since the day she had first met this younger woman in Berlin back in the twenties. "Hello..liebling.." she started but faltered for the moment as she was at a loss for what to say. It was then one of the stage hands entered the room and signalled her with his watch, his one finger tapping the time piece. It was time to go to the hotel, the venue was now closed and everyone was about gone. Looking at the brunette she smiled again "would you like to come back to the hotel with me for drinks and to just talk..we have a lot to talk about and the place it is closing now and about to throw us out". A pregnant pause greeted the suggestion as Greta tried to keep the horror out of her eyes and off of her face "Go vith you to a hotel? Now? It is late.." What she really wanted to know though was had Marlene been chauffeured that night or had she driven herself. Looking at the brunette and hearing the protestations she frowned then she realised, the woman in front of her was reclusive and wanted to not be seen. Offering another smile she gently laid a hand on the younger woman's arm "it is not so late and my car is right out the back way, I have no chauffeur and the sky is dark where night has fallen". Relief showed itself in those bright ocean blue eyes as it was confirmed that no one would see if the brunette went back with the blonde to her hotel suite. Slowly Marlene took the other woman's arms and guided her down the corridor "My things will be safe until tomorrow night when I come back for tomorrow night's performance, we can just go" she said softly as she moved to a lone door set in the very back of the theater. Guiding the brunette through back door she indicated the black as night car in front of them "your chariot awaits liebling". Going to open the door she held it open and offered a hand to help Greta into the car before she closed the door and moved around to the driver's side.


	4. Late Saturday night, a storm

"Of all the scatterbrained things you could've done this really takes the biscuit" Greta thought to herself as she sat in the shadowed interior of the car. "Stupid fool! She left once before, what makes you think she won't leave again?", Greta's self talk was interrupted by her eyes following the graceful blonde through the windshield as Marlene moved to the driver's side of the car and slid inside, folding her long legs neatly into the footwell on her side of the car. Suddenly anxiety churned inside her gnawing at her stomach, what if they were seen? Or what if Marlene was being polite and wasn't really that interested in her anymore? She couldn't fault the blonde if that was true, she'd made every effort not to speak to her since that morning she'd woken to find her bed empty and her then lover disappeared from her life. Clutching her hands on the car seat she was looking around wildly thinking if she had time to get out and get away from here but then her eyes met those beautiful age defying blue-grey eyes of the blonde and all of her anxiety melted away. Hadn't Marlene kissed her? And asked her to say this was real and not a dream? Relaxing back into the seat she took a breath and waited for the car to move away from the theatre. For a moment as she had settled into her own seat and put the belt around herself she wondered if she would find herself alone after all, she could see the anxiety turning to blind panic in the younger woman. Turning her head she offered a smile, one of her warm genuine ones that showed off her dimples, and tried to calm the younger woman a little. She was still interested, had been interested all this time and was looking forward to spending time with the brunette. A lot had changed for both of them since Berlin. Having navigated through the back streets in London instead of taking the main well lit roads she now, after twenty minutes, pulled up outside the hotel.

Switching off the engine Marlene sat back in her seat "Welcome to my home, at least temporarily". It was all she had said since leaving the theatre though the silence had been heavy and hung with an oppresing air between them. Now they were at the hotel she was hoping that conversation would not be so difficult. Jumping at those wonderful Germanic tones speaking beside her Greta turned and nodded then fiddled with the door handle, she had to get out and away from that oppressive silence. It was too much, she should never have left her bed but oh the pull of this woman was stronger even than her own anxiety so she had not only left her bed then the hotel but had actually been brave enough to pay of the security guard. Opening the door she stepped out of the car then waited for the blonde to do the same and lead her through the hotel to where the blonde was staying. Moving to beside the brunette she indicated the way they were going then held out an arm for the brunette to take "allow a gentleman to escort his lady friend mon cherie?" she asked with a smile in her eyes and her voice. Hurrying them along the corridors she took the stairs upto the second floor instead of taking the lift. Why ride when you could walk? Especially in what was nothing more than a metal box. Coming to a stop outside of one of the better suites in the hotel she turned, her eyes colliding with those full rouged lips she wanted so much to press her own too again. Tearing her gaze away she glanced up, her eyes catching those ocean blue eyes of the brunette before she glanced back to those full lips.

Turning toward the door she took from her pocket the key card and swiped it then pushed open the door and bent with a sweeping gesture "ladies first". Entering behind Greta she switched on the wall lights to give soft illumination over the living room and the grand piano that was there "make yourself at home liebling.. I will just go and slip into something a little more comfortable. If you want a drink please help yourself to the bar over there". Indicating with a tilt of her head where the bar was she then turned and went through one of the doors to get out of her costume. Since meeting Marlene backstage she'd not been able to speak, her chest was too tight and breathing was proving to be impossible let alone talking as well. Left alone in the room she found her chest was even tighter than it had been and her breaths were coming as small gasps. Walking over to the sofa she had an anguished expression on her face as she half sat on the arm and put her arm up to push her fingers back through her rich dark curls "Stupid, stupid, stupid. She's Marlene Dietrich, she's glamorous and sexy, you're not divine anymore" she scolded herself as her anxiety levels rocketed sky high. A faint noise reached her ears then and whipping her head around she could only stare at the vision of beauty that filled her eyes; the blonde singer had indeed changed but now she wished Marlene hadn't. The lilac silk robe she wore showed off those mile long legs to perfection and the rest clung perfectly in all the right places as the blonde smiled and walked over to the bar to get them both a drink.

As she moved to pour the two tumblers of the whiskey she heard the radio come to life in the background and smiled as she heard the presenter introduce the next song by Nat King Cole, only to freeze and frown as the song started.

"Unforgettable, That's what you are"

It had to be that song on the radio, one of the most romantic songs to exist she thought to herself. Moving back to the sofa she handed over the tumbler of drink to the brunette, with only the hint of a shake in her hand, and took a seat beside the brunette with a soft smile the song still playing in the background.

"Like a song of love that clings to me, How the thought of you does things to me".

Swallowing quickly a mouthful of the whiskey she swallowed, Nat could have been talking about how she felt about the brunette beside her. Did Greta know how she still felt after all these years? Was it bad to hope the brunette felt something for her? Even if it was friendship only? For Greta, sitting beside the blonde and listening to the song playing, she too was feeling awkward, it had to be a love song playing it couldn't have been a song they could dance too. Hearing the blonde clear her voice she turned to stare into those grey-blue eyes she loved so much and smiled softly as she tuned into what Marlene was saying "..it has been too long liebling, tell me, how have you been?". Greta for her part tried not to show her nerves as she took the glass gratefully from that pale outstretched hand and took a long swallow, the alcohol giving her a little more courage to smile and respond "oh I have been very well Ma..Miss Dietrich.. I have spent time with friends and have added to my art collection".

It didn't escape Marlene's notice that the brunette had used the less familiar way of addressing her and now, as she lightly touched the back of Greta's hand she shook her head and spoke quietly "since when I have been anything but Lena to you liebling?" Agreeing with a soft laugh to call the blonde by her pet name they found the awkwardness was broken a little and each began to relax. Reaching over to the coffee table to put down her glass Marlene found her hand brushing against Greta's as their eyes again collided. Before she knew what had hit her so they were kissing again, this time with Greta responding to her. Who had instigated the kiss first neither knew, and neither really cared, this was what they had wanted, had craved, since all those years ago. Cupping her hands around Greta's face Marlene deepened the kiss and used her tongue to gently brush over those full lips beneath her own, begging silently for entrance to the brunette's mouth. When it was granted she slowly slid her tongue inside to toy with and dance with the brunette's tongue as gradually she pressed closer and closer to Greta, their bodies so close now all that was between them was just the fabric of their clothing.

Before things could get even more hotter, Greta pulled back and offered a soft smile, her eyes a little glassy from the feelings bombarding her; while her heart was saying "yes, yes yes" her mind was flashing a neon warning light, reminding her of how she'd felt before. Seeing the warring emotions playing out in Greta's eyes Marlene smiled back and settled against the back of the sofa with disappointment in her eyes. She did understand though, perhaps it was better to not rush things and instead work on making a connection again. Following the blonde's lead Greta too settled against the back of the sofa and began to reminisce. Talking for hours on end with more kisses being shared they never noticed how fast the time was flying until, out of the corner of her eye, Marlene noticed through the window the night sky beginning to lighten. Inclining her head toward the clock with a smile, her chest rising and falling rapidly from the kiss they had just shared "liebling, you best had stay here tonight, it is already late and London is no place for a gentleman to be on his own". About to protest, Greta parted her lips to refuse the offer as after all they had only just met again and she needed time to adjust and to take in all that had happened. The protest though died on her lips as outside the large picture window a large fork of lightning accompanied by a deafening crack of thunder rent the chill night air and made her shrink back in her seat a little with dread; storms had always terrified her. It was the sheer power of them and the malice behind each clap of thunder that had her shrinking back in fright. Not that she would ever tell Marlene that, not with how strong the older woman was. She didn't want to appear that she was anything but strong either. Swallowing nervously she turned her back on the window and smiled at Marlene, those blue- grey eyes proving to be as dazzling as they were the first time she'd seen the then brunette, "thank you Lena, it sounds like a storm is coming and with my hotel being across London on the other side I don't relish having to go out into it".

With that settled Marlene smiled too, for a moment she thought she would lose the brunette again but luck seemed to be on her side that night. Getting to her feet, the lilac silk of her nightdress opening a little around her legs where the fabric was sewn into a split, she held out both of her hands to her companion then when they had been grasped she walked backwards a step or two leading the brunette to where the bedrooms were, including her own that was the master bedroom, "liebling, you can sleep wherever you would like.. including sharing with me..if you wanted too..". Was she moving too fast? Her heart told her she wasn't but her head spoke differently, after so many years was it right to rush into anything like that even if she had been dreaming of doing just that since a couple days after leaving the brunette before. At the offer of sharing with the blonde Greta rose an eyebrow and gave a coy look "why, Miss Dietrich, what are you thinking?". Casting her eyes downward even as she gave a little smirk Marlene shook her head "Oh nothing, liebling", her innocent act wasn't fooling anyone though. Laughing softly Greta put a finger under the blonde's chin and gently tilted her head upwards so their eyes could meet "it is late Lena, tomorrow we will have all day together". Smiling again Greta folded her arms around the older woman "I am glad I took a chance and came to see you tonight". With that she was gone, the bedroom door clicking closed behind her. Standing alone again Marlene gave a soft sigh and moved to go to her own bed, she could hardly blame the brunette after all the first time they had rushed into bed and look how that had turned out.

Settling herself into bed in just her knickers and silk camisole she had worn beneath her shirt Greta stared apprehensively at the window, normally if there was a storm coming she would be with a friend, normally with Salka Viertel her best friend and her protector, a person who could reassure that the storm was nothing to worry about and just be with her until it was over. Tonight though all she had was herself. Even Moji, her beloved teddy bear, she'd had to leave behind in her hotel as she'd been unable to carry him, a bag and the bouquet of flowers for Marlene. Now as another almighty clap of thunder sounded all she could do was pull her knees up to her chest and try to wait it out. It was the next crack of thunder high overhead that had her scurrying out of her room and across the lighted hall to knock hesitatingly at Marlene's door before entering without giving the blonde a chance to react. Not that her night time visit had woken the German beauty she saw in the faint light spilling in from the hall behind her as she stood in the doorway. The blonde was already awake and sitting up, her attention riveted to the window and the pounding rain outside.

At first Marlene wasn't sure if she had imagined the quiet knocking at her bedroom door for the tempest outside with it's howling wind, driving rain and impassioned thunder had muffled all other sound. Though the quiet knocking would not have woken her anyway, not when she was a light sleeper at the best of times, but having the brunette just in the next room had reawakened in her the feelings she'd thought to have buried years ago, feelings that had her sitting up in bed and staring out of the window as she contemplated how to ask the brunette to be hers again, how to be her lover. This time there'd be no need to be secretive, the world they lived in now people cared nothing about a person's sexuality and it wasn't like their studios, MGM and Paramount, would have kittens if they were seen together. Those days were far behind them, now they were just older ladies with nothing to lose but everything to gain. Smiling to herself as she made up her mind to try to woo the brunette again she jumped in surprise as she heard a faint squeak sound; it was the sound of a floorboard outside her room. As the door to her room was pushed open she turned her head only to gasp slightly and part her full unpainted lips as she saw the silhouette of the brunette framed in the doorway, the light from the short hallway outside casting an erotic light over the brunette. Moving one hand she switched on the lamp beside her then turned her whole body to look at Greta before throwing back the covers and with a faint shiver at the chill in the air went over to the brunette "Liebling.. are you alright?". It was only when she was stood beside the younger woman that she could see the anguished expression in both that lovely face and those wonderfully enchanting eyes. Gently rubbing her hands up and down Greta's arms to try to warm her a little she smiled softly "come into bed liebling, you will catch your death out here". Still using a gentle touch she took one cold hand in her own and led the brunette to her queen sized bed. "Thank you Lena..could I stay with you? Oh please let me stay, I won't cause you no bother" Greta asked then, her expression pleading and anguished at the same time. Smiling reassuringly at the distressed Swede Marlene nodded "of course liebling" she responded while urging her to sit on the edge of the bed. Even though it was cold and Greta was distressed she couldn't help how her gaze traveled over the younger woman, her eyes taking in the soft cream coloured dress slip she wore in lieu of a night dress and then her eyes taking in the sight of those still wonderfully pert breasts stretching the material at the top of the slip while through the thin satiny material poked hard nipples. Resisting the urge to lean over there and then to tease those hard nubs hidden beneath the satin she too sat on the bed and then lifted the thick duvet "get into bed liebling".

Gently coaxing the younger woman to lay down beside her in the queen sized bed Marlene smiled and flapped the duvet over them both, being sure to keep the brunette facing away from the window and away from the storm that was obviously scaring her. Laying down face to face with Greta she gently lifted one hand and almost reverently smoothed her soft fingertips over the brunette's face, feeling beneath her touch the feel of the lines that age had carved into that perfect alabaster skin, "liebling..you are so beautiful, you haven't changed". Her words, almost whispered in the stillness of the room, might have, in another place, been taken for a pick up line but in that moment as Greta looked deep into those guileless moonstone coloured eyes she believed the blonde. Flushing pink at the compliment she shuffled closer and wound her arms around Marlene as her feet tangled themselves with the blonde's feet "it has been too long since that last night in Berlin, Lena". Normally not so forward she was very nervous though the darkness and the intimacy it brought helped with that. Lifting her own arms a little she ran her hands down the brunette's back over the top of the lace, how soft yet strong the brunette felt to her. Gasping softly Greta arched her back into that touch, the only touch that made her flesh tremble and for her to get so wet with her own desire she ached to be touched. Trembling now Greta parted her full un-painted lips and tipped her head back a little in an open invitation to the blonde to kiss her where she liked. Claiming those full lips with her own Marlene made a soft noise in her throat as she felt the brunette's hands now moving over her back and her sides before slowly, hesitatingly slowly, she cupped those full pert breasts with her hands and lavished those breasts with attention; dropping her head to suck into her mouth one hard nipple still covered in the black lace of her lover's slip. Biting on it gently she glanced up through her lashes, was this really happening? For so many years she had wanted the brunette back, back as a lover then finally just as a friend if they could not ignite the old flame. She need not have worried as she felt the brunette's fingers sliding over her silk covered stomach to dip beneath the hem of her night dress. As Greta was moaning softly Marlene reversed their positions so that she was on the top then slowly she used her tongue over that soft creamy skin as she moved lower and lower, closer to where she could feel that wet heat emanating from.

Glancing up at the brunette she grinned naughtily "don't hold back baby, yank on my hair, scream, writhe for me..". Dropping her gaze again the blonde stared at her prize as slowly she blew a breath across those glittering pink folds before driving her tongue inside her, setting off an earth shattering moan that was music to her ears. Greta was quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned, and if she touched her right, the beautiful Swede made the most glorious sounds — raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure as she plundered Greta with her tongue. Greta grabbed Marlene's hair, yanked and pulled her closer as she'd told her to do. Locking her legs around the blonde's neck she writhed and moaned, her chest heaving from the exertion as deep inside she could feel that wonderful tongue driving into her, touching all the right places but only skimming over that one sweet spot until Marlene thrust one finger inside her, crooking it and hitting her in the spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasm. It was only when the orgasm had faded that Marlene lifted her head, her chin glistening in the dim light from the lamp, then moved to kiss the brunette again.

Kissing her back Greta found that the orgasm induced fatigue left her as she fused their two bodies together while one hand she ran down that soft back over those pert buttocks and lower still to slide against the hot wetness between the blonde's legs. Moaning loudly Marlene dropped her head to rest against one creamy shoulder as she opened her legs as far as she could, the brunette's touch feeling a lot like it had all those decades ago. Biting on one earlobe Greta asked breathlessly "vhat do you vant me to do to you Lena?" causing more shivers of unbidden desire to move through the blonde making her shiver and moan all the more. She didn't care what the brunette did her, she just needed something, anything. Lifting her head she gazed through hazed eyes at the brunette below her then moved herself so that she was resting on all fours, her glistening sex wide open "take me liebing, i need to feel you inside". Rearing up from her prone position Greta wasted no time in pushing not two but three fingers inside the blonde, her fingers moving into a slightly crooked position as she pumped them hard into the brunette creating a friction inside against those smooth silk walls that had the blonde crying out and pushing back onto those fingers even as the building orgasm was flaming ever hotter. When it broke it caused the blonde to scream out her release as she stiffened and shook before finally dropping onto the bed while trying to catch her breath.

Looking at Greta a soft laugh trembled from those full lips as she put one hand up to cover her mouth though the laugh continued growing in pitch until flinging her head back it was one of her joyful laughs that rang out loudly, "well I certainly did not expect such a reaction to my performance tonight" she teased, the word performance being used as a double entendre. Joining in with the laughter Greta shook her head "you are a vicked voman Lena, I just vanted to bring you flowers" she claimed though of course the twinkle in those topaz blue eyes left no doubt that she had wanted this to happen, had wanted more than the reunion to be only talking. Moving to lay beside the brunette Marlene kissed one pale arm then slowly moved her kisses along it and over that creamy skinned neck one more "why don't we go for the encore as well liebling?". Already moaning at those lips moving over her neck Greta could only nod as she lay back against the pillows "a performance is nothing without the encore" she agreed.


	5. Sunday Morning, a new life

Gradually, as her eyes fluttered open in the faint dawn light filtering through the curtains, she became aware of the traffic sounds outside and of the wonderfully sweet smell of honeysuckle surrounding her, steeping her in it's rich scent. Opening her eyes fully she smiled as he saw the way her embrace was returned by the still slumbering Greta. Nestled tight against the Swedish beauty already she pressed ever closer wanting more contact. Until last night she had slept alone for a long time and every morning her pillow bore witness to the longing in her heart. Often she couldn't sleep through the memories played on a loop as soon as her eyes closed or other times she cried herself to sleep. For a change she had slept peacefully and happily and that was due only to one person; the woman beside her. Softly,so as not to wake Greta she raised a hand and trailed tender fingertips over that still smooth and kitten soft skin until she was able to push her fingers through those chocolate coloured curls.

Already she was thinking of who to call to cancel her last concerts in Milan and in Paris so that she could instead spend the time with Greta, forging a friendship and carrying on a relationship after last night. The very thought had her heart glowing so bright she thought her chest would burst. Seeing how those ocean blue eyes were just starting to focus on her she grinned happily then leant down to press a kiss to those wonderful rosebud lips, "Good morning liebling". Stretching luxuriously the brunette didn't answer for a moment then she turned and gave a smile of her own, "Good morning Lena". For a long moment conversation was kept to a minimum as they just drank in the sight of each other, memorizing each other's face and the way there eyes seemed to not have changed over the years. It was Marlene who spoke first, "I'm going to make a phone call liebling to my agent, then we can spend lots of time together instead of me having to leave for my next performances"

About to get out of bed Marlene stopped as she saw the expression on the other woman's face along with skin so suddenly pale it was like looking at the moon, "Lena.. I..ve.. Can't do this, ve can't be together that way, the press would never leave us alone!". Staring at Greta she shook her head, "No, no no Liebling, it will be fine, our old studios no longer care what people think. We can be together, grow old together". Fear made her voice tremble as she sat upright on the bed, surely fate would never be so cruel as to give her only one night with Greta? Clutching hold of Greta's hands she moved quickly and wrapped her arms around those slender shoulders then buried her head into Greta's throat, "don't do this liebling, I need you". Panic gave Greta added strength as deliberately yet gently enough she pushed the blonde away, "don't you have to get to your next performance?". She couldn't do this, couldn't do what secretly she longed to do and start a relationship with Marlene. Those days were long past now. Throwing back the covers and standing up she looked over her shoulder and shot Marlene her ice queen look, "I enjoyed last night".

At a loss for words Marlene could only stare mutely at the younger woman's back as Greta went into the ensuite then clicked the door closed and locked it behind her. The irony wasn't lost on her of how once the roles had been reversed; Greta had wanted a relationship with her but she had left and now when she wanted a relationship with Greta she was being denied. Giving a mirthless laugh she left the room as well, moving to a shared bathroom just down the corridor to get washed and dressed. Entering the room again she paused as she saw Greta sitting on the end of the bed, "Liebling..I..". Cutting off her own words the blonde closed the gap between them, her hands going to either side of the brunette's face as she brushed her lips over the brunette's full painted lips. Pulling back just slightly Marlene gazed at Greta, her eyes seeming to search for a reaction to the kiss, but finding that she was not being pushed away she smiled and this time she pressed her lips properly to Greta's, her hands still either side of her face as sunk down to her knees in front of the brunette. Responding to the kiss Greta was at first resistant but then she melted with a soft moan, her lips now responding with passion to the kiss. Abruptly though she pulled away, her breath a little ragged but with regret shining in her eyes "ve can't do this Lena". Seeing the shining of tears in Marlene's eyes though Greta sighed slightly and moved nearer so she she could cup a cheek in one of her palms, "I do love you Lena but ve vould never vork, ve are so very different you and me". Pressing another soft yet chaste kiss to the blonde's lips she stood up and moved to the door, "thank you for helping me last night and thank you for a night I vill never forget. I'm going back home for a little vhile". With that and a last smile she left the suite and made her way up the hallway as quickly as she could, almost running before her resolve could break and she ended up back in the blonde's arms. Running to the door after Greta had gone Marlene looked up the hall then slammed the door and ran out onto her balcony to watch broken hearted as the brunette got into a taxi and left her.

Shutting the balcony door she slumped down to sit on the floor as the tears came; not just over this but tears she finally let fall that she had been bottling up for years. It all came back to her; the meeting at the party, the refusal to even acknowledge her, the denials of knowing each other at all. For a long time she cried with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. Gradually when her tears had faded she got to her feet and went into her own bathroom to fix her makeup though her actions were automatic for inside there was a hollow empty feeling again. Going through the motions only now she quickly packed up her own things then helped herself to the dressing gown Greta had been wearing - she could have that much at least - before absently calling the front desk for help with her luggage. Ever the professional though when the bellboy knocked her mask was firmly in place concealing her true feelings from everyone. Walking out of the hotel to get into her car for the drive to the airport she looked around in hope that Greta had changed her mind. Seeing the brunette was not around though her shoulders hunched a little and she stayed quiet as she slid into the backseat of the car.

Greta, meanwhile, had also indulged herself in some tears and now back at her own hotel to collect her own things she found herself sitting on the floor as a flood of memories and regrets came back to her. What had she done? Making a snap decision she picked up her phone and dialed Marlene's hotel only to be told the blonde star had already checked out. Dropping the receiver back onto its cradle she phoned the front desk and ordered a car straight away as her heart pounded in her chest, was she too late?

Eventually boarding the plane to Paris Marlene took her seat and settled in, keeping on for the moment her dark shades so that she was not easily recognizable. Staring out of the window beside her seat she kept her attention focused on the activity on the run way rather than having to interact with the flight attendants or any of the other passengers. Seeing the sign flashing to fasten seatbelts from the corner of her eye she did so quickly then settled back in her chair but before she could feel the plane begin to taxi down the runway there was a kerfuffle at the back of the plane and suddenly she felt someone sitting down beside her.

With a soft sigh at having her solitude disturbed she turned then gasped as she stared into those familiar ocean blue eyes. Taking off her shades even as they were starting to move she stared for a moment; Greta was sitting beside her! Seeing the shock and confusion in Marlene's eyes the brunette laughed softly, "you look like you saw a ghost". Blinking in obvious confusion Marlene stared at her, "I thought you were going to Sweden liebling? What are you doing here? Not that I mind of course!". Taking a hold of Marlene's hans Greta gripped them tightly as she stared into those grey eyes, "I made a mistake, I vant you Lena and you're right, it doesn't matter now vhat anyone says. As long as we are together and happy". Leaning forward with a smile on her lips and tears shining in the depths of her eyes Marlene captured Greta's lips with her own, "I love you liebling".

It hadn't escaped her attention how the brunette was even flying to Paris instead of taking a boat as she habitually did when travelling. About to relax she tensed slightly as they began to be pushed back into their seats ready for take off. "Take my hand Lena, I don't like flying" Greta suddenly spoke up, explaining why normally the Swedish beauty travelled by sea. Immediately clasping both of Greta's hands in her own Marlene smiled reassuringly, "not long liebling then we will be in Paris". Chafing the cool hands with her own Marlene pressed her lips to Greta's to try and soothe her that way. As soon as they were in the air and everyone relaxed a little so they did too, picking up conversation from where they had left it the night before, the both of them feeling they happiest they had been in a long time.


End file.
